


Pokemon Parody Episode 50: Uphill

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [50]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob goes through the bike path... Wait? He has a bike?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 50: Uphill

Exiting Fuchsia's gym, he went west and into a small building. Before he could exit out the other side, a guard stopped him.   
"Oi! Bikes only!" Bob blinked as he tried to process what he meant. Finally getting it, he somehow pulled a bicycle out of his backpack. Apparently he picked one up back in Episode 24.   
He sped though the doors on his bike. Before he actually got on the bike route, the guard ran out.   
"How are you even going to get anywhere anyway? You'll have to have a lot of energy and speed to go up the hill."   
Bob looked up the steep hill that was the biking route. "I can manage it." Said Bob, who begun to speed up the hill. If he weren't going up hill, he would have been at the end of the route immediately.   
Finally arriving at the top, he went though another building. Exiting this one, he put his bike bake, and saw a Snorlax blocking the way. He defeated the Snorlax with his Snorlax and climbed over a fence.   
He went west again, going through a hidden part of the building he just came out of and into a blocked off part of the bike route.


End file.
